


Have I told you

by Moonstar_971107



Series: A letter to you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Past Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstar_971107/pseuds/Moonstar_971107
Summary: When Kuroo comes home he finds the apartment empty and only a letter instead of a salty blond.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: A letter to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867789
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	Have I told you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I am really bad at summaries. This is basically the letter addressed to Kuroo and no more because I am bad at writing period.

_Dear Tetsu,_

_Have I every told you that I love the way you would hold me like I was made of glass? Even though I never looked like a typical omega would hold me in the gentlest of ways. You'd cradle me in your arms like I was about to disappear. Even when you were inside me, turning me into a whimpering mess you'd still touch me like I was the greatest thing to ever walk the earth._

_Have I told you that I loved the way you'd listen to me without me having to act all tough around you? Even when I talked about not wanting children when I knew you loved them. When I asked to get surgery to be barren you still told be that no matter what you'd still love me. That you respect my wishes._

_Have I told you that I loved the way you would look at me filled with adoration. Even though I am probably the largest prick you would ever meet, you still found the soft edges and cuddled the shit out of that. Even when sometimes I was cruel to you just to make us suffer because I couldn't believe that something this good will last. You still saw through my bullshit and held me close._

_So I tried to be a better person for you. Rounded up my edges so that I won't hurt you. It worked Tetsu. I could remember when we went out for coffee and you saw Daichi waiting in line as well. You looked to me as if I was a ticking time bomb but I couldn't feel any jealousy. I remember the way you looked when I told you to go catch up with him, I know your order anyways. We had a great time chatting with Daichi. I could finally believe that we were meant to be forever. I thought we were meant to be forever._

_Have I told you that your own possessiveness could rival mine? Everytime I went out with Kageyama for drinks you would let me go but when I came back you would fuck me so hard that I could barely walk without a limp the next day, that I would be covered in your love marks. It was kind of cute at first but when your marks stopped appearing on my neck and travels to my arms where you'd hold me in a death grip and yell if I was cheating on you._

_Have I told you that every Friday night you would smell like apple pies instead of my strawberry scent mixed with your cinnamon? I asked you once who's scent was that you shrugged it off and said that the club was too crowded so maybe someone's scent stuck onto you. I believed you. I'd come up with excuses because I was too scared of seeing the truth._

_But then it became too much. Everytime I go to your office I'd see Kenma plastered to your side. I thought that you guys were just this touchy because you guys are childhood friends. I thought my jealousy was just rearing it's ugly head, that I was just being insecure._

_But then you would start coming home later and later, still reeking of apples. You would be home covered in hickeys even though we haven't had sex. I knew you were with someone else but I loved you too much to leave. I thought if I was just patient you'd return to me._

_Tetsu, did you know that Kozume-san called me yesterday? He said "Tsukishima, please just leave Tetsurou already. He doesn't love you. He's with me. I am pregnant with his pups, unlike you who could give him nothing."_

_Tetsu, you said that you were fine with my decision. I wanted to pursue a PhD but I didn't want to risk a child. You promised me that pups won't matter. I know you always wanted a family of your own but I thought that I was more important than your hypothetical family._

_So why did you break that promise? Is it because I'm not small and delicate like Kenma? Is it because I can't give you a house running with pups? Is it because I earn more than you? Is it because you simply don't love me anymore._

_Tetsu, I don't know what you're thinking but I can't be here anymore. I wish you the best with your new family. Don't treat Kozume-san like you treated me._

_Kei_


End file.
